Microsoft Edge
Microsoft Edge (кодовое название — Project Spartan) — веб-обозреватель от компании Microsoft, призванный заменить Internet ExplorerMicrosoft официально анонсировала замену Internet Explorer — MSInsider.ru. Вошёл в состав Windows 10Microsoft is building a new browser as part of its Windows 10 push параллельно с Internet Explorer, который останется для сохранения обратной совместимости корпоративных приложенийMicrosoft Edge-браузер Microsoft будет заменить Internet Explorer — но медленно | Naked Security. Пользователям Windows 7 и Windows 8.1 Microsoft Edge не доступен. Он доступен исключительно для Windows 10. Разработка В декабре 2014 года технический журналист Мэри Джо Фоли сообщила, что Microsoft ведёт разработку нового браузера для Windows 10 под кодовым названием Project Spartan. Она заявила, что Spartan станет новым продуктом компании, отдельным от Internet Explorer. В то же время, Internet Explorer 11 сохранится в составе системы для обеспечения обратной совместимостиMicrosoft is building a new browser as part of its Windows 10 push | ZDNet. Spartan был представлен широкой публике в качестве браузера по умолчанию в Windows 10 Technical Preview сборки 10049, которая была выпущена 30 марта 2015 годаProject Spartan gets its first public outing in new Windows 10 build | Ars Technica. Обновленный движок Trident до этого был доступен в составе Internet Explorer 11 в более ранних сборках Windows 10. Позже Microsoft заявила, что в конечном продукте будут присутствовать оба браузера и Internet Explorer не будет использовать движок SpartanMicrosoft relegates Internet Explorer to a 'legacy engine' to make way for new browser | The Verge. 29 апреля 2015 года на конференции Build было объявлено, что новый браузер, ранее известный как Project Spartan, получит название Microsoft EdgeBuild 2015: Встречайте новый браузер Microsoft Edge — MSInsider.ru. Также был представлен его логотип — слегка видоизмененная синяя буква E от Internet Explorer, призванная сохранить преемственность брендаЛоготип Microsoft Edge — MSInsider.ru. Нововведения, по сравнению с Internet Explorer 11 * Новый браузерный движок — EdgeHTML * Новый интерпретатор JavaScript — * Использование стилуса — возможность делать заметки и рисунки на веб-странице и делиться ими. * Голосовая помощница Кортана. * Поддержка расширенийБраузер Spartan все-таки будет поддерживать расширения // 29 Января 2015 различных браузеров (с 2016 года). * Возможность авторизации в приложениях и на веб-сайтах с помощью Биометрической системы аутентификации Windows Hello Возможности Microsoft Edge должен был заменить собой Internet Explorer 11 и Internet Explorer Mobile на всех устройствах, поставляемых с Windows 10. Поскольку средства Microsoft Edge не поддерживают плагины ActiveX и прочие, то в браузер было добавлено расширение, эмулирующее движок Internet Explorer. Однако впоследствии Microsoft все же решила оставить Internet Explorer, отказавшись от добавления его движка в Edge для лучшей производительности, однако Explorer перестанет обновляться и останется на версии, поставляемой с Windows 8.1 В Microsoft Edge добавлено большое количество возможностей по созданию заметок из веб-страниц. Так, если устройство обладает стилусом, то его пользователь сможет делать пометки или рисунки прямо на веб-странице, чтобы затем передать эту информацию. Edge отсутствует в Windows 10 LTSB (Windows 10 Корпоративная специальная - версия, нацеленная на безопасность и отказоустойчивость. Обновляется редко и только для критических обновлений). Интеграция с Кортаной Вместе с Windows 10, Microsoft представила обновлённую голосовую помощницу Кортану, которая теперь доступна на всех типах устройств (компьютеры, ноутбуки, планшеты, смартфоны и пр.). Microsoft Edge имеет встроенную поддержку Кортаны, благодаря чему пользователь может получить актуальную информацию о месте, создать напоминание, посмотреть дорожную обстановку. При выделении текста Microsoft Edge распознаёт тип данных и, в зависимости от результата, предлагает актуальные решения. Например, при выделении телефонного номера предложит позвонить на него. В данный момент поддержка Кортаны для России отсутствует. См. также * Internet Explorer * Internet Explorer for Mac * Кортана (голосовая помощница) * Сравнение браузерных движков Примечания Ссылки * Подробности о новом движке рендеринга Microsoft для «Project Spartan» Категория:Браузеры Категория:Программное обеспечение, написанное на C++ Категория:Программное обеспечение только под Windows